1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular saw coupling devices and more particularly pertains to a new circular saw coupling device for preventing the kicking back of an item being cut by allowing a saw blade to stop rotating once a blade catches the item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of circular saw coupling devices is known in the prior art. In particular, those such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,910 describe a device that holds a saw blade on a circular saw and which prevents kicking back of the saw blade when it binds during the cutting of an object. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,572.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more retrofittable to existing circular saw assemblies than is found in the prior art. In particular, the primary shaft that holds the saw blade to the circular saw assembly should be generally conventional so that it may be readily retrofitted to saw assemblies. Additionally, the device should be adjustable so that a user of the device may selectively determine how easily the saw blade is released from the shaft when it binds to an object being cut. This will allow the user to determine the sensitivity of the device with respect to the thickness and harness of the object being cut.